Ask me one more time
by Summer Eclair
Summary: A year after Ichigo got his powers back, he and Orihime made a stable, 'closer than friends' relationship, both aware of each others feelings. But when Orihime accidentally heard a quiet revelation from Ichigo, things started to crumble between them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A year after Ichigo got his powers back, he and Orihime made a stable, 'closer than friends' relationship, both aware of each others feelings. But when Orihime accidentally heard a quiet revelation from Ichigo, things started to crumble between them.

A/N: This story will only be three-shots, I think? Well I'm not really sure about that.

I must warn all of you for some grammar, spelling etc. errors. Please forgive me, I just want to share this :)

* * *

Walking with her head up in the sky, a large grin was plastered on a certain auburn-haired girl's face.

Her thin fingers curled securely on the tray she was holding. Fresh and delicious looking breads were placed neatly on it.

Every time her work shift ends, she is permitted by her employer to bring some left-overs, which she gladly but shyly accepts.

After this week they will be taking their monthly exam, which brought to a decision for them to have a 'group study session'.

At first, Orihime offered her place but she is quickly interrupted by her best friend that she forgot that she have work, making her schedule busier than before.

The others seemed to have their plan already and suggested to study at Ichigo's.

The bright-haired boy scowled at them disapprovingly while grunting a 'No'.

He was about to tell more when Orihime who is sitting next to him clapped her hands together in excitement, whispering a soft 'Good idea!"

"Kurosaki-kun," she started, her large eyes unblinking and clear. "I also want to visit your family!"

"You always visit Inoue." he muttered, stabbing his straw on his juice box.

Orihime opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She leaned back on her seat, shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she frowned softly. She lifted her head to him, showing him a shy and nervous smile while she scratches the back of her head. "I didn't mean to be so forward, I know I'm disturbing you so much and you really don't like having visitors so..."

He stared at her, baffled. Then his scowl softened as he looked at his side.

_That's now what I mean..._ He thought quietly.

"No," he said deeply as he stood up. He glared at everyone except the bubbly girl, "Just make sure not to be so noisy." his brown eyes shifted and glared at Keigo the longest, which made the teen grin. "...and messy."

Keigo gave an excited cheer while the others nodded in agreement.

He was about to leave them when he saw Orihime whipped her head around, meeting his gaze. "I'll bring some breads!"

Ichigo nodded, a small smile which is becoming usual since he and Orihime started dating. "Sure, I'll pick you up after you shift."

She flailed her hands in front of her face. "No need! You guys just start without me. I'll be a little late, he he..."

"But-"

"Kurosaki-kun," she said, her brows furrowing. "Don't worry, I can manage. I always visit you so I wont get lost, I promise! And you should not leave your guests, right?" She gave him a knowing smile before giggling, cupping her mouth.

His mouth opened again to say something in protest but the girl turned already on their small group and began chatting excitedly.

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled, running his hand across his hair.

.

Using her index finger, she pressed the doorbell with a glowing smile on her face.

She cant wait to see what's happening!

The door opened and Yuzu welcomed her inside.

Orihime offered some bread to the young girl while examining their living room. There is no one else in there.

Sensing her, Yuzu helped her with the tray and explained, "They're in Ichi-nii's room Orihime-nee." Yuzu beamed as she continued to pluck some breads from the tray.

Orihime giggled, "How about Karin-chan and Kurosaki-san?"

"Karin-chan is having her soccer practice while Otou-san is out." The blonde answered, nibbling on her bread.

Orihime found the house strangely quiet, well its always lively and she is always welcomed by Isshin cheerfully.

"I see... Well then I'll go up there now okay?" she smiled at Yuzu who is now preparing something for their drinks.

"Hai Orihime-nee, I'll just finish this and bring there."

Tapping her small feet on the floor, she walked up the stairs with the tray on her hands. As she walked closer to Ichigo's room, she cant help but giggle at how loud they are becoming.

Standing in front of the door, everything fell silent. She stopped on her tracks and stood outside the door quietly.

From the other side of the door, she heard Ichigo talking.

"I only date Orihime because I pity her."

She stiffened, her left eye twitched.

Her fingers curled tightly around the tray's handle.

"...and I only want her because of her body." he finished, hissing lightly.

Orihime bit her tongue back as she slowly took steps backward.

She let out a shuddering sigh, her eyes dropping to her toes. Slowly, her shoulder began to slumped dejectedly, shaking. Swallowing the large lump on her throat, she lifted one hand and quietly wept the tears forming on her eyes.

She felt her knees buckle and her toes curling but she forced her self to stood up and she hurriedly walked down the stairs.

From the back of her mind, she heard someone laugh mockingly at her and she only broke into sobs.

She headed towards the kitchen to find Yuzu standing there.

The young girl blinked before hurrying over Orihime's side, surprised.

"What happened Orihime-nee?" the blonde asked, her voice shaking. "W-why are you crying?"

The auburn-haired girl let her hair fall to cover her face, she looked to her side, avoiding Yuzu's worried gaze.

"I'm fine." Orihime whispered softly.

She hiccupped and tried to hide her face even more. She placed the tray on the counter and faced Yuzu with a forced smile on her lips.

Eyes moist, cheeks red and tear-stained, the corner of her lips lifted a little. "I remembered that I had to do something. Please tell them that I will skip for today."

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan."

Without waiting for the other girls reply, Orihime leaved quietly.

* * *

A/n: So... what do you think? He he! I got the idea of this story from tumblr, uhmm... Is it okay if I name where did I get it? I believe some of you know '_ask-ichigo-and-orihime_' in tumblr right? the page is really interesting and cool! aWW :") the owners were really great in portraying ICHIHIME (≧◡≦) yay! aha ha! they're like the real thing~ I really love it :3 Btw, thank you for reading and if you have time you can leave your reviews! Thank you again ^U^ oh, one more thing! please don't hate Ichi in this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo gritted his teeth impatiently, drumming his finger tips on his study table.

His room is dark, only lightened by the dim light of his table lamp. Crossing his arms in front of him, he leaned back on his chair. Sighing, he reached for his phone and flipped it open.

His wallpaper greeted him.

Red-orange hair framing her creamy face, cheeks blushing healthily.

Her large gray eyes were closed, crinkling into half-moons. Her lips in a wide smile, her white teeth peeking. Both her hands were tucked under her chin.

Orihime didn't know that Ichigo snapped a picture of her while they're on a date.

She only beamed at him that time, while his phone on his hand.

He had done that kind of trick for a long time. Placing both his elbows on the table while she's busy talking in front of him . He would pretend tinkering his phone and when she finds it odd for him to be so occupied with his phone, she will ask if there is any problem. He'll quickly shove it on his pocket and told her that it's his dad sending him some chain messages again.

She wouldn't notice it but his phone had already tons of her stolen pictures. Which he hides and didn't bother to share with anyone.

That afternoon, they agreed to study on his place, all of them attended except Orihime.

It really made him furious when he learned from his sister that his girlfriend only passed by just to give the breads and told that she wouldn't make it. He asked again if Orihime did tell more especially where the hell she will go but the blonde only glared at him, placing her hands on her waists as she whispered.

_"How dare you Ichi-nii?! Why did Orihime-nee-chan cr-"_

Yuzu sighed and didn't finished her words, shaking her head.

Ichigo was left hanging on his spot, surprised.

Soon, Tatsuki and Ishida came. The black-haired girl asked him if where is Orihime and warned him that the bubbly girl shouldn't be this late.

Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo who came first than the two shrugged while Ichigo told them what he learned from his sister.

Tatsuki gave him a boring look before holding her phone and started dialing some numbers.

"You guys don't mess in my room. I'll go and look for her." His eyes narrowed at Keigo who tensed at his spot, fidgeting.

–

When he got to her apartment she is nowhere to be found. He didn't waste any time and decided to look for her at the bakery.

His instincts flared, he didn't want these familiar feelings to rose up on his mind again. He is careful to locate her warm reiatsu and luckily found it.

He stopped in front of the shop and there she is.

By looking at her from his spot, he could sense that something is off on her. The usual glow on her face is gone, she only smiles faintly whenever costumers approaches the counter.

Without any hesitations, he marched inside the shop, hands on his pockets.

The auburn-haired girl seemed to be in daze, not sensing his presence. She only sighed, shoulders slumped and small. Her hair was held by a ponytail, long locks falling straightly behind her.

He reached over the counter, eyes narrowed and directed at the small girl.

He was about to speak when the said girl turned around, facing him fully but not looking up at him.

"Good afternoon." she said plainly, looking at the black plastic tray that she placed on top of the counter.

Bowing her head she continued, "What is your order, Sir?"

Ichigo smirked, placing both of his hands on the counter. "You," he said deeply.

Orihime being her usual self as a daydreamer blinked and sighed. "There's no_ 'you'_ bread available Sir, you could choose anything in here." she pointed lazily on the glass container beside the counter, where the sweets were placed.

A low chuckle escaped the substitute's lips. He reached forward his fingers slowly tucking some fallen bangs behind her ear.

Orihime squeaked surprisingly, her eyes shooting up, meeting with Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him, her face glowing with a smile.

He offered her a small smile which made the girl beam in response.

"W-what are you doing in here?" she stutters, eyes boring on him.

He shrugged and his famous scowl appeared. "You didn't told me that you're going to have an overtime?"

Orihime opened her mouth, not knowing what exactly to say as she remembered his previous confession to her being.

"I f-forgot." she whispered.

He nodded, his smile replacing his scowling visage. "Nah, It's okay." he paused and their eyes met.

Orihime swallowed, hurriedly looking away. "Y-you should head back now Kurosaki-kun."

"I'll wait." he walked backwards, still looking at her. He placed himself at the nearest table and a grin appeared on his face. "I'll wait until you finish your shift."

The girl blinked and confusedly dropped her eyes on the counter._ Kurosaki-kun is making fun of me._

Her hands clenched into fists as she released a deep sigh. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Let's stop this Kurosaki-kun."

He arched a brow and turned to look at her, "You say, Hime?"

She bowed her head, hiding her face. "I said..." she inhaled deeply, gathering her strength as possibly as she could. "Let's stop this already."

"..."

Ichigo remained sitting, his face was twisted into something confused and shock.

"I-I know I dont deserve someone like you and..." Orihime couldn't hold back anymore, her eyes tearing and lips curling. "... Im really sorry for troubling you because of my feelings."

"I know that Kurosaki-kun only thinks of me as a friend, not more than that, I knew it. B-but you dont really need to force yourself to love me back."

Ichigo gaped at her disbelievingly. His brown eyes wide in anticipation.

_"I only date Orihime because I pity her." _

_"...and I only want her because of her body."_

"You don't have to pity me, Kurosaki-kun." She raised her face, eyes staring directly at him.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and stood up, his legs strides towards her swiftly.

"What are you talking about?" he growled, eyes flashing.

She shook her head and walked at the back of the counter. Ichigo faintly heard her exchange some talk with her employer and in seconds, he saw her removed her apron and grabbed her bag.

"Orihime..." he blocked her way as she finally made her way out of the counter, cheeks stained with her tears.

His nostrils flared when she ignored him and walked past him.

They're already walking along the street when his patience snapped and he believed that he couldn't let her do this to him anymore.

"Hime..." he snatched her elbow and turned her roughly to face him. "What the hell's going on?"

She didn't spare a glance at him.

He lightly shook her body but Orihime only cried quietly.

"Im sorry..." he whispered, pulling her to his chest.

Orihime squirmed out of his grip and successfully made it. Ichigo looked at her intently, his hands softening and when he is about to hold her again, Orihime quickly turned around and run as fast as she could.

_It hurts..._

That night, Orihime locked herself inside of her apartment, not bothering to explain her feelings to anyone.

Only one thing is for sure, things between the two of them will never be the same.

* * *

Ichigo remained silent when he got back, his friends seemed to notice his mood and told him that they were already finished studying.

Tatsuki who insisted to stay and probably ask what happened to him and Orihime was quietly dragged forcibly by Mizuiro and Keigo.

Shaking his head out of his musings, he feel so damned and stupid.

He know he's dense and maybe, didn't notice his mistakes that day that offended his girlfriend but he knew and it was clear that Orihime will never do that kind of thing, especially to him.

Scowling deeply, he dialed her number and was determined to solve everything between them.

Because God knows that when this misunderstanding between them lasts for another day, he'll loose her for good.

* * *

a/n: I know, Im very sorry if I didn't update as quickly as I said. Midterms got in the way and that made so busy reviewing my pointers. Your reviews are really great guys! It made me happy and I really appreciate it :D Review again if you have time and thank you for reading! I apologize for any grammar, spelling etc. errors that you will see in this chapter! Im still learning so... thank you for understanding! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime blinked surprisingly as she reached for her ringing phone. She looked at the caller i.d and it showed the substitue shinigami's name.

She swallowed first before wiping her eyes clear and leaning the phone on her ear.

''Hello-"

"Orihime.'' The voice from the other line cut her.

The auburn haired beauty placed herself on the floor, hugging her legs close to her chest as she leaned her forehead on her knees.

"Im sorry for leaving you like that earlier, Kurosaki-kun." She said quietly, gripping the phone close to her cheek.

She heard a grunt and she can imagine him ruffling his hair with his scowl on.

''Lets talk." Ichigo being himself didn't know what to tell his girlfriend properly. Stupid. He just realized that they were already talking.

"We're already talking.'' Orihime whispered, sighing.

His jaw locked and he frowned. "I know." He visibly twitched when he suddenly heard a sob from the other line.

"I-Im sorry..." sobbed the healer. "I just cant help it.''

"Lets talk properly,"

"Open your door, Orihime." He said firmly, and Orihime felt a tug on her heart when he called her using her first name.

Her eyes widened when realization struck her. "Y-you're outside?" She stood up quickly and opened her front door for him.

And there he was, standing quietly, his back facing her door.

She can see his strong back facing her, his right hand occupied with his phone. She jumped lightly and opened the door widely when he flipped his phone close and turned to look at her.

She looked down and walked outside. ''What are you doing here Kurosaki-kun? It's already late and-"

"I don't understand what's wrong but fuck," he gritted his teeth and stared at her hard. "...we need to fix things.''

She bit her bottom lip nervously and when she finally gathered her courage she leveled her eyes back on his brown ones.

"You made it clear Kurosaki-kun...'' she paused and inhaled deeply. Tears were threatening to fall again.

"I only dated Orihime because I pity her." She whispered his words and thankfully Ichigo is on passive mode.

"And I want her because of her...body." Her voice became more softer when she said the last word.

"You heard it?" He asked, eyes soft and lost. He looked down on their toes and Orihime noticed that the boy infront of her looked surprisingly small now.

Ichigo was lost with words. How the hell should he explain it all to her? He was never good with words and he is afraid that when he began explaining everything he would mess up and will only show it to her through his actions.

Actions. Yes, thats where he is good at.

Raising his head, he closed the distance between them, held both her cheeks and leaned down to... Look directly on her large, large, startled gray eyes.

Orihime blushed furiously at their closeness, her eyes prepaing to close.

She dislikes it everytime she knows that she is already on her limit. She is upset with Ichigo yet she finds herself giving in to him.

"Listen carefully.'' Commanded the orange-haired teen. He scowled deeply, brows furrowed in deep V.

"Before you came, Keigo , Mizuiro and Chad were already there.'' He stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

Orihime wanted to blink but she is afraid that if she did, she might hit his eyes with her lashes.

Ichigo sighed and to the healer's relief he leaned back a little, probably a two or three inches away. But it seemed that there is no difference from before.

"That Keigo,'' a vein popped near Ichigo's left brow. ''He said that a lot of juniors and other lower year students were having their eyes on you.''

''I really got mad...'' he blushed and looked away. "and that annoying bastard told me that there's a rumor that I only date you because I pity you.''

''And there's another one, saying that I only liked you because of your body.'' His nose flared at this, his eyes flashing 'danger'.

''I didn't know that you're there.'' His jaw tightened and he leaned again.

Orihime squeaked lightly when she felt his nose on her.

So thats it. Problem solved.

''I only repeated those words from Keigo because I couldn't believe it myself. Those fucking perverts really wants us to break."

"Im sorry.'' He said, lowering his gaze on her. His hands were still firmly cupping her cheeks and when he released it, the auburn beauty sighed in relief.

'Mou~ i thought im going to melt.' She nervously sighed to herself.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt strong, thick arms were wrapped around her waist.

''Im sorry.'' The substitute repeated and Orihime was reminded that she still hasn't given him any response.

''A-ano...'' not knowing what to answer, she quietly wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching upward causing her to stand on her toes.

Ichigo instinctively lowered his head and placed his cheek on her shoulder, his nose on her neck.

''Im sorry that I didnt even tried to listen or give you a chance to explain but, I was realy upset and before I can react properly my feelings already gave way.'' Orihime said softly, tightening her embrace on his neck. ''Im sorry Kurosaki-kun,'' she sobbed.

Ichigo rubbed her back comfortably and smiled. ''It's fine.''

It was weird how cheesy he might get when it came to Orihime. No one would imagine him bother himself to explain things when it comes to understanding his point or feelings. He would usually snap on people when they dont get him or hit or maybe break something. Or perhaps, leave the situation with itself.

When he decided to go on her apartment, he knew that he is prefering his actions again than thinking. But this time he was glad that he acted before everything gets worst .

''It's late. You should go home.'' Orihime said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He pulled away and his frown was replaced with a boyish grin.

Orihime couldn't help but giggle, she reached up and kissed him on his cheeks. ''Im sorry again.''

''Nah. Forget about it.'' He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

The next morning, Tatsuki looked at the couple with suspicious dark eyes. Seeing that everything is fine between the two, the champion decided to drop her questions, maybe later she will ask her bubbly best friend.

Keigo on the other hand apologized at the Karakura High goddess for the misunderstanding. Orihime in return shook her head and apologized as well while scratching the back of her, claiming that she's also at fault.

Forgiven, the brown-haired boy's eyes sparkled with life and clasped his hand together, attempting to chat with Orihime even more when he felt the Orange-haired teen's presence glowering at him.

"Ehehehe, I gotta go! I'll hunt those guys who spreads the rumors! Bye~ Orihime-chan! And Ichigo lets be buddy-buddy again okay!" Keigo sniffed as he dashed away from the scowling substitute shinigami.

an: Hello! Im really sorry for the late update! but i hope this will end and answer all of your confusing thoughts! I would like to hug all of you guys! hehe~ I really appreciate all of your reviews! it all made me positive and happy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
